La vie d'un Malefoy
by Turandoz
Summary: Un petit épisode de la vie de Drago... Sixième année à Poudlard (pour changer...)
1. Premier Chapitre

_Genre : j'ai essayé d'écrire une fanfiction qui ne dérangerait pas l'ordre des choses telles que les a imaginées Rowling. Ca pourrait très bien être  un one-shot, à vous de me dire s'il faut que je la continue ou pas… ? Si je la continue, je ne pourrai plus rester dans l'univers de Rowling…_

_Disclaimer__ : ben… il ne me reste plus grand chose là-dedans !_

La vie d'un Malefoy

Partie 1 : l'annonce

Les rayons de l'astre diurne perçaient lentement la nuit qui se consumait. Le jeune Malefoy, héritier de sa lignée, était disposé à commencer sa journée depuis déjà une heure. Sa toilette achevée, il s'était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier vert émeraude, qui contrastait agréablement avec ses cheveux blonds ambrés. Ses bottes chaussées, il s'apprêtait à sortir afin d'effectuer son tour de domaine quotidien. Il aimait vérifier chaque jour son patrimoine, et affectait particulièrement ses longues promenades dans le sous-bois qui entourait la propriété de ses ancêtres. Cependant, il fut interrompu ce matin par l'une des nombreux elfes de maison qui assuraient la maintenance du manoir, alors qu'elle lui apportait une lettre de convocation de son père. Son père n'avait jamais su faire les choses simplement, il aimait respecter chaque règle de la société, chaque petit détail qui rendait la vie chez les Malefoy très austère, et sûrement pas familiale. Drago Malefoy se rendit donc vers la pièce qu'il redoutait le plus, le bureau de son père, le très distingué Lucius Malefoy.

Il lui fallut pour y parvenir dix pleines minutes, à travers des couloirs sans fin tapissés de portraits sévères d'aïeux prestigieux. Drago n'appréciait pas véritablement ces peintures, même si elles étaient la représentation même de ce lignage qu'il lui faudrait bientôt honorer.

Enfin il s'arrêta devant une porte de bois massif, qui le reconnut sans même qu'il eut à s'annoncer. Son père, prévenu par la porte, le pria d'entrer en écartant le meuble.

- Entre, Drago, commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait… aimable ? À présent que tu entres dans ta sixième année, j'estime qu'il est temps pour toi de prendre conscience de mon but, ainsi que de celui de tous mes compagnons. Je sais pertinemment que tu es très jeune pour accéder à l'univers des Mangemorts aussi ne te forcé-je pas à en faire partie immédiatement. Je désire néanmoins que tu t'appliques particulièrement à l'apprentissage de tout ce qui pourrait t'être utile dans ta vie future. J'ai parlé au professeur Rogue, et nous avons conclu qu'il était temps  pour toi d'apprendre les notions d'une vie de Mangemort. Aussi te dispensera-t-il des cours particuliers, dès la rentrée. Il en choisira la fréquence, le lieu et la durée adéquats et de son choix. Nous travestirons ces cours aux yeux de Dumbledore par des leçons de potions, soit de rattrapage, soit d'assiduité complémentaire. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux étant donné qu'il est fort probable qu'une partie de ces cours sera constituée de potions.

Drago n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant le long monologue de son père. Il se contenta de s'incliner devant lui, et d'acquiescer en un « Oui, Père » neutre.

- Je suis satisfait d'avoir pu avoir cette conversation avec toi. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, nous nous reverrons ce soir au dîner familial.

Drago s'inclina une nouvelle fois, et sortit avec un sourire ironique, alors qu'il pensait au concept que son père avait d'une conversation et d'un dîner familial. Il était très satisfait de ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre, car l'apprentissage de la magie noire, qui était certainement sous-entendue au programme de ses futures leçons, avait constamment été un sujet d'envie et de passion pour le jeune homme. Il avait hâte de pouvoir goûter à ce fruit défendu au commun des sorciers, non sans une certaine appréhension quant à la vie que cela lui promettait : il n'avait jamais en effet désiré intégrer le milieu des Mangemorts. Contrairement à son père, il avait un trop grand respect de la vie pour pouvoir l'anéantir sans émotions, et il redoutait un face-à-face avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin de lui expliquer qu'il ne saurait tuer… Il avait l'intention de ne jamais être un Mangemort, et il était pour cela heureux d'être instruit par le professeur Rogue, lui-même repenti. Ils pourraient ainsi converser sans faux-semblants.

Partie 2 : la journée

Malefoy Junior dut renoncer à sa tournée du fief, non sans un certain regret. Il devrait se contenter de celle du lendemain… Il n'avait en effet plus le temps ni la disposition appropriés à cette visite, car aujourd'hui était jour de visite à Pré-Au-Lard. Il avait en effet décidé de s'offrir quelques petites récompenses pour avoir réussi à survivre jusqu'ici à proximité de son père. En fait, n'importe quel prétexte était adapté, Drago adorait s'offrir toutes sortes d'objets, afin de se convaincre une fois de plus de sa fortune.

Après avoir revêtu une cape noire, ensorcelée afin de lui fournir une fraîcheur sans pareille afin de parer la chaleur de ce mois d'août, il se dirigea vers la cheminée emplie d'un feu éternel. Il détestait ce moyen de transport, mais il devait tout de même reconnaître qu'il était très pratique. Après être entré dans le feu devenu vert, et avoir eu l'impression que ses entrailles lui passaient par-dessus la tête, il atterrit enfin dans le Bureau de Transport de Pré-Au-Lard.

Drago Malefoy avait ses petites habitudes dans ce village de sorciers, et il entra avec plaisir dans une boutique qu'il chérissait particulièrement. Il s'agissait en effet d'une librairie de livres de magie, bien sûr, qui était pourvue d'un rayon de magie noire très fourni. Drago se décida cette fois-ci pour trois ouvrages qui le tiendraient passionné au long de sa lecture : ainsi « Sorts et envoûtements oubliés », « La magie sans baguette » et « Se débarrasser des gênants ». À sa sortie de l'échoppe, il longea quelques bâtiments quelque peu délabrés pour accéder enfin à un commerce de vêtements. Il s'arrêta un instant, hésita brièvement puis entra. Il fut aussitôt attiré par l'étalage des robes de soirées : puisque sa nouvelle année allait être plus particulière pour lui, autant la rendre semblable aux yeux des autres. Ainsi le jeune homme prétentieux parcourut rapidement le choix de toilettes, pour se décider sur une longue robe noire qui trancherait sur sa pâleur. Elle accompagnait ses mouvements en un tourbillon de soie, installant autour de lui une atmosphère de majesté.

Fier de ses achats, Drago regagna son domaine. Il décida que, n'ayant pu effectuer sa promenade matinale ce jour même, il commencerait son nouveau livre « Sorts et envoûtements oubliés » au bord du lac qui longeait la forêt des terres des Malefoy. C'était un endroit qu'il appréciait beaucoup, car il lui rappelait le temps où sa mère avait la possibilité de lui consacrer un instant, pour lui raconter des légendes vieilles comme le monde. C'était un temps révolu, depuis que son père avait pris son éducation en main, lorsqu'il avait quatre ans… Son père avait toujours voulu un fils digne de lui, qui perpétuerait sa tâche au-delà de sa propre mort. Aussi lui avait-il lui-même appris les bases de tous les arts, il avait imbibé son fils de magie noire, afin qu'il ne la considère jamais comme un vice. Lucius Malefoy avait instruit Drago en tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin son devoir de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago avait toujours eu besoin de toute sa volonté pour surmonter les souffrances impliquées dans l'éducation que lui prodiguait son père…

Les pendules n'indiquaient que dix-sept heures lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le manoir, mais il lui fallait faire ses ablutions de fin de journée, afin d'éliminer la poussière accumulée. Tout cela avant le dîner. Il eut un petit soupir à la pensée du repas qu'il lui fallait subir chaque soir…

Partie 3 : le dîner

Drago se rendit donc à la table du grand hall à dix-neuf heures tapantes. Sa mère était déjà installée, mais son père arriva en même temps que lui. Il attendit cependant que son fils se soit assis pour faire de même. Chaque soir, la même comédie se répétait, pensait Drago avec amertume : ils essaient de faire semblant d'être une famille…

Le dîner fut servi, après que Lucius, en maître incontesté, eut approuvé la qualité des mets. Il ne prenait jamais commande auprès des elfes de maison, aussi il était très dur pour eux de trouver des plats originaux et qui plaisent à leur maître. Jusqu'alors, ils n'avaient eu qu'une grande catastrophe : Lucius avait remarqué que les elfes avaient servi le même plat deux fois dans la même semaine. Il avait alors fortement blessé l'un des elfes, mais, grâce à sa femme qui eut le bon sens de le retenir, il ne put le tuer. Depuis, ils avaient fourni des festins gastronomiques rivalisant avec les meilleurs cuisiniers.

Ce soir là, l'atmosphère était pourtant détendue, car Lucius Malefoy était satisfait d'avoir annoncé à son fils ce qu'il lui destinait. Il se permit même une petite blague qui ravit sa femme, qui retrouvait en cet homme celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Cependant Drago ne s'y trompait pas : il savait pertinemment que son père était désormais trop perverti par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour redevenir quelqu'un de plaisant, à leurs yeux du moins.

Malgré la raideur du repas, le jeune apprenti sorcier prenait son plaisir dans la contemplation des sorts que son père prononçait lorsqu'il désirait remplir son verre ou son assiette. Sa mère faisait de même, mais lui-même devait subir le déshonneur de se faire servir directement par les elfes de maison. Cependant, Drago n'y prenait pas garde, tout occupé qu'il était à observer ses parents, afin de saisir les mots qu'ils prononçaient. Il n'y était jusqu'alors pas parvenu.

Après le dîner, les adieux étaient toujours très froids, comme chaque geste qui sous-entendait une relation entre les différents habitants de cette maison. Néanmoins, sa mère s'arrangeait toujours pour lui faire un sourire, après que son père se soit détourné de lui. S'éloignant en sens inverse de ses parents, Drago rejoignit son aile du château. Il aimait retrouver ses affaires prêtes en se levant, aussi rangea-t-il sa chambre, comme chaque soir, choisit-il ses vêtements, comme chaque soir, et enfin regagna son lit, accompagné de son nouveau livre.

Lorsque la pendule annonça timidement les dix heures (on lui avait crié dessus pour avoir braillé trop fort), Drago Malefoy referma son livre et éteignit sa lumière d'un coup de baguette. Il repensa à sa journée, récapitula les points forts et, à la fin de son bilan, fut satisfait de lui-même. Il s'endormit et rêva de ses futurs cours de magie noire…

*****************************

_Alors ? Premier chapitre ou one-shot ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu, ce que j'aurais dû améliorer d'après vous !_

_Vous connaissez le système : hop ! Le ptit bouton là en bas à gauche, une ptite review ???_


	2. Second Chapitre

_Tout d'abord, réponse aux reviews, merci à tous d'avoir écrit un petit mot ! _

_Petite fleur la fée :__ merci beaucoup, voici donc la suite… J'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi !_

_Miya__ Black :__ Ah ça t'a plus? Et puis bon, de quoi tu te plains je t'ai prévenue, non ? Et voilà la suite… Tu me diras ce que t'en penses !_

_Myriem__ :__ Hum bon je me suis trompée comme d'hab. je ne suis pas très douée quoi… Je ne voulais pas mettre « romance »… Enfin bon on ne sait jamais, si je la continue assez longtemps, mais pour l'instant j'ai de la peine à penser au-delà du troisième chapitre, alors…_

_Goemon__ :__ Ouah l'autre comme il a pété mon groove ! Oui j'avais oublié… * rougit * ça ne se reproduira plus ! Enfin… j'essaierai ! _

_Suena__ :__ J'adore ta review ! Non sérieux c'est une review constructive qui m'a aidé à écrire mon deuxième chapitre ! Enfin… j'ai essayé d'en tenir compte en tous cas ! Et puis ce n'était qu'une seule de ses journées, il y a une tonne de choses à faire au manoir… J'ai essayé de faire passer qu'il aimait beaucoup passer des journées tranquilles à lire sous des arbres, mais il paraît qu'il a un ami d'enfance qu'il aime bien rencontrer. C'est un sorcier également (quelle question…), mais il est à Beaux-Bâtons ! Ils ne peuvent pas se voir souvent, mais d'après mes sources Drago aurait passé deux semaines chez lui, après quoi son ami aurait séjourné au manoir, mais seulement pour une semaine malheureusement… Enfin rien de concret quoi, on ne sait même pas son nom ! ^^ Enfin… pour l'instant !!! )_

_Genre : bon ben voilà j'ai continué, on sort de l'histoire de Rowling… Enfin pas autant que d'autres ai-je remarqu !_

_Disclaimer__ : ça n'a pas changé, en fait je vois pas pourquoi il faut toujours marquer ça, tout le monde le sait… Ah si ! En fait, Michael, il est à moi…_

Chapitre 2

Partie 1 : le départ

Lorsque le lourd rideau de sa chambre ne parvint plus à retenir les rayons du soleil, Drago Malefoy était sur le pied de guerre depuis trois heures déjà. Il avait fait son tour de domaine quotidien, et avait murmuré un « Au revoir… » mélancolique à chaque arbre de sa forêt. Non qu'il était particulièrement malheureux de retourner pour la sixième fois à Poudlard, mais il était toujours difficile pour lui de quitter le berceau de son enfance… Chaque élément de son domaine avait son importance dans sa vie, et, s'il ne le montrait jamais, il était très attaché à son « chez-lui ».

L'apprenti sorcier avait revêtu une robe et une cape très sobres, noires bien entendu. Sa valise bouclée, son sac rempli d'ouvrages de magie noire, baguette à la ceinture, il descendit les grands escaliers qui le menèrent au grand hall. Sa mère était déjà venue lui dire adieu la veille au soir, dans sa chambre même. Trop sensible, elle avait de la peine à voir son fils s'en aller. Drago se faisait souvent la réflexion que ses parents n'étaient pas du tout assortis, ils semblaient dépareillés l'un à côté de l'autre. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu trouver cet homme si froid séduisant, et en tomber amoureuse ? Son père avait-il tellement changé, suborné par le Maître des Ténèbres ? Autant Drago admirait le Seigneur pour sa puissance et son charisme, autant le détestait-il pour avoir avili son père à ce point l

Lucius Malefoy, son éminent père, le regarda arriver avec un petit sourire satisfait :

-Mon fils, je suis fier de toi. Cette année sera un tournant dans ton apprentissage. Je n'ai pas reparlé au professeur Rogue depuis ma lettre qui l'informait de ta prise de conscience de ton futur emploi du temps à Poudlard, mais je sais que ce sera une grande réussite, car je te sais très doué. N'est-ce pas ?

Au début de son propos, Lucius avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, et à présent il l'enserrait comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était une évidence.

- Oui, Père, répondit fermement Drago.

- Bien.

Comme son père semblait satisfait, ils purent se déplacer à Londres et atteindre la gare, et son quai 9 ¾, dont la majorité des visiteurs n'avaient même pas conscience. Immédiatement assailli par cette stupide Pansy Parkinson, il n'eut pas la possibilité de regarder qui montait dans le Poudlard Express et quels étaient les nouveaux élèves (il s'agissait de repérer dors et déjà ceux qui étaient susceptibles d'être de futurs Serpentards…). Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux acolytes qui pouvaient se vanter d'être purs de toute intelligence, se dirigeaient vers lui. 

« Hum, une bonne année en perspective… » pensa-t-il. Alors il se remémora ce que son père lui avait annoncé, et déjà il se réjouit de ce qui l'attendait à l'autre bout de la ligne de chemin de fer. Se tournant vers Lucius Malefoy, Drago inclina son buste et lui dit sans émotion :

- Au revoir, Père. Prenez-soin de Mère.

- Sois-en assuré, Fils. Quant à toi, n'oublie pas mes recommandations, et fais en sorte d'être le meilleur.

- Soyez-en convaincu.

Après cet échange affectueux, Drago monta dans le train, et choisit un compartiment qui lui semblait adéquat. Enfin le Poudlard Express partit, l'emmenant vers son destin…

Partie 2 : Potter

Revenu de la réunion des préfets, il rentra dans son compartiment. À peine eut-il ouvert la porte que Pansy se jeta sur lui :

- Drago, raconte-moi ce que tu as fait cet ét ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres ? Est-ce qu'elles te sont parvenues ? Je punirai mon hibou ! Drago, tu as grandi non ? Et comment va ta mère ?

Devant cette agression de question, Drago poussa un soupir, et se leva, laissant Pansy ahurie.

- Crabbe ! Goyle ! Suivez-moi ! Nous faisons une tournée des compartiments.

Il s'agissait là d'un des tout premiers plaisirs de Drago : faire le tour des compartiments et repérer les éléments intéressants, qu'il pourrait, soit martyriser, soit utiliser cette année, en vue de divers tours qu'il pourrait jouer à Potter. Il rencontra dans un compartiment deux premières années qui lui semblaient aptes à entrer à Serpentard. Il leur parla quelques minutes, leur vanta les mérites de sa maison, et commença déjà de les préparer à détester Potter… Satisfait de son effet, Drago continua son expédition.

 Le commando dirigé par Drago arriva alors devant un compartiment où siégeaient quelques élèves pas vraiment inconnus… Repoussant violemment la porte, il s'exclama : 

- Potter ! Encore l ? Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il était inutile pour toi de revenir dans cette école, tellement tu es incapable de réussir ?

- Malefoy, juste pour ton information, j'ai autant le droit que toi d'être dans cette école, et, à mon avis, je suis plus doué en règle générale.

- Hum, je ne dirais pas ça si je loupais à chaque fois ma potion. Tu perds tous tes moyens face à Rogue ? Ooh, pauvre petit être tout apeur

- Malefoy, ça suffit, je crois que tu devrais retourner dans ton compartiment maintenant. Vous recommencerez à vous battre sur le terrain de Quidditch, l'interrompit Hermione, se dressant devant lui.

- Nous recommencerons à nous battre ? Je recommencerai de l'écraser, oui ! À votre prochaine défaite, sales Gryffins ! conclut-il en sortant.

Pas mécontent de ses paroles, Drago avait cependant eut le temps de voir son rival baisser les yeux en entendant le nom de Rogue. Il savait qu'ils se détestaient autant l'un que l'autre, mais il n'avait jamais vu Potter être intimidé par… par son nom ?!? Un petit sourire méchant se dessina sur ses lèvres, pensant qu'il avait peut-être mis le doigt sur une brèche de son ennemi…

Partie 3 : Poudlard

Drago Malefoy adorait cette ambiance scolaire. Enfin, loin de son père, il pouvait agir sans craindre à chaque instant de tomber nez à nez avec lui. La cérémonie de la répartition terminée, après avoir applaudi les nouveaux heureux élus qui étaient entrés à Serpentard, il guida tous ces apprentis sorciers vers leur dortoir. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, « Asphodèle », les Serpentards, anciens et nouveaux, rejoignirent leurs couches respectives, afin de ranger leurs bagages, déposés là par des soins qui se voulaient invisibles. Débarrassé de cette stupide Pansy Parkinson, Drago souffla vraiment depuis son départ du manoir. Finalement, pensa-t-il, ma vie n'est faite que de perpétuelles fuites, afin d'éviter les personnes qui me déplaisent… Dans le fond, avec qui me plaît-il d'être ? De tous ceux qui me viennent à l'esprit, il ne me reste que… Mère, mais uniquement lorsqu'elle n'est pas en crise, et… le Professeur Rogue… J'aime me sentir près de lui, de cette impression de puissance et de sensibilité qui se dégage de lui… C'est un homme que je respecte, et que j'estime au plus au point. Sa science, son savoir, tout me fait l'apprécier davantage. En fait, je suis bien content de pouvoir, premièrement, pouvoir profiter plus encore de son savoir, et, surtout, passer plus de temps avec lui…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago ne vit pas arriver le coup d'oreiller que lui avait envoyé Michael Simber, l'un des Serpentards de sixième année. Tiens ! Avec lui aussi il aimait passer du temps, notamment pour rédiger ses devoirs de potions. Il était nettement plus intéressant que Crabbe ou Goyle. Moins pratique, mais plus intéressant. De toute façon, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

- On ne frappe pas un Malefoy impunément, Simber ! s'écria-t-il en se saisissant de son propre coussin…

_********************_

_Et voil !!! ça vous plaît ? Si oui, si non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça m'aide pour avancer !!!_

_C'est rigolo, je ne sais absolument pas où cette histoire va me mener… Je n'ai absolument pas de canevas, je fais tout au pif… _

_D'ailleurs, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera écrit dans un autre style… On verra bien !!!_

_Et désolée pour l'attente ! (pour ceux qui attendent (allez… dites-moi qu'il y en a !))_


End file.
